


[Art] Going through withdrawal

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Series: Sherlock Art [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sherlock, Sherlock Whump, Sherlock is a Mess, Shy Sherlock, Watercolors, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat
Summary: Sherlock is insecure.





	[Art] Going through withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparkypip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkypip/gifts).



> For Sparkypip, whose amazing writing and encouragement made me try something I hadn't done in ages - drawing, and something I never really tried before - painting (watercolour).  
> Thank you for your support and your friendship :)

 

  
A4 cold pressed watercolour paper, Watercolours, Colour Pencils

 

 

 

 

The conversation this still is from is certainly one of the most important scenes from season 4, at least for me.  
Sherlock seems quite insecure and maybe even shy during that conversation. He doesn't look at John most of the time.  
This shows one of the few moments he acutally does.

I recently wrote a new chapter for my story 'The Chemist' and it has to do with the expression Sherlock shows in this still from 4x02 (feel free to check out the story).  
  
My third try at watercolours and my first try to do a face and hair.  
I have to admit I left out the stubble because the hair already made me want to give up on this repeatedly. And I have to admit I did something my arts teacher and professors always frowned upon: in the end I used an ivory colour pencil to draw the hightlights in the hair, I am a bit ashamed of not managing it otherwise.  
  
I am still very new to this watercolour thing and only after I finished this I learned what masking fluid is what it is for. Maybe I should get some.  
  
Also I worked on different paper this time (got a new pad) and I must say the difference is amazing! It's so much easier because the paper won't start pilling after a few strokes with the brush. It was a completely different experience to use this paper.  
  
  
  
Feel free to link this, but:  
  
DO NOT repost my works without my permission (upload it to any other site)!


End file.
